Red and Yellow's Present (Redux)
by jokerk118
Summary: Red has just won the 14th Triannual Pokemon League Tournament and he and Yellow are also celebrating their Fifth Year of Marriage. Green and Blue have just gotten engaged and Yellow finds out something that will change her and Red's Lives forever. Mainly Specialshipping (RedXYellow) but has quite a bit of Oldrivalshipping (GreenXBlue) as well. A rewrite of Red and Yellow's Present.


**Hey Guys and Gals! It's JokerK118 here! **

**Do you all Remember that Specialshipping story i wrote and posted ? well i decided that it was too old to do anything with so i decided to rewrite it!**

**and here it is! or Ch.1 at least depending on how this goes i might just keep this as a one shot for now but chances are i'll post more chapters! thanks See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Red's POV**

"…and he's won it! Red has successfully defended his Pokémon league championship title for the third time! Congratulations!" the announcer exclaimed as I finished off my final opponent in the Indigo Pokémon League Championship Tournament. The crowd was ecstatic, usually one championship was enough for most people but I've decided that I want to go for something bigger! I want to cement myself in history as the first five time champion of a Pokémon League, and now I'm only one championship away! "... Hmm? Is that so? Well then! It seems that today is also Red and his beautiful wife, Yellow's, fifth wedding anniversary! Congratulations to the both of you!" he continued, to my surprise, as the crowd exceeded its decibel rate from before. They loved me, but they loved Yellow and I more. We were the most famous couple in Kanto, the Guardian of the Viridian Forest, and The Champion of the region (As well as the fact that we were both Dex-Holders, me being the Unofficial "Leader" according to most people) We had a hard time getting much privacy in the beginning but as soon as I made it clear we were not to be constantly publicized, the paparazzi got their act straight.

I saw Yellow waving from the stands with that beautiful, yet currently nervous and shy, smile she always seemed to wear. She was sitting next to our best friends Green and Blue. Green had that usual look of annoyance, while Blue looked like she was gonna explode. Next to Green was his sister Daisy and a good friend of ours who's also her husband, Bill, the inventor of the Pokémon Storage and Transfer Systems.

I waved over at them as I walked over to my opponent, he had fought well, but it was obvious his team wasn't in complete sync. "Good match, but just a word of advice; try working on your connection with and between your Pokémon more, if you do that you'll be able to react and execute commands and techniques much better." I shook his hand as he averted his eyes, his disappointment was obvious.

"I don't even know why I tried! Everyone knows it's impossible to beat you Red!" he said in an angry tone. This kid was about 15; he was a great battler and a very skilled trainer, his only problem was that his connection with his Pokémon, strong as it was, was still sub-par to mine.

I slapped him on the shoulder to get him to look up at me. "Hey trust me man, just train a little harder and continue to further the bonds between you and your Pokémon and I assure you that you will be able to beat even me some day." He looked at me with unbelieving eyes "Hey trust me the bond between you and your Pokémon can take you a long way. At the beginning of my journey to collect the gym badges Green over shadowed me completely! But once the Pokémon league came around we had furthered the bonds between our Pokémon deep enough we were equals, but in the end it seemed my compassion for my Pokémon is what allowed them to keep on fighting through the pain, and **that** is what got me the title."

"A-are you sure…" he asked looking up into my eyes, searching for truth.

"Positive, now then we should get going to the awards!" I urged him on.

After the award ceremony was over Yellow and the gang came over to us and I introduced them to the young man. "Everyone this is Nexas, a very formidable opponent."

"Glad to meet all of you," he said blushing. I wasn't sure if it was from the praise or the fact that some of the most beautiful women in the region were in front of him, probably both.

"Ooh aren't you a cutie" Blue said winking at him, making his blush deepen.

"Blue, stop teasing the kid" Green glared at his girlfriend.

"Ooh but it's so fun" she said giving that fake pout she loves to do.

"Hmph, Pesky Woman" he said with a small smile on his face as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush instead,

"Awe ain't y'all just the cutest." Bill said, for whatever reason even though he was only a year older than us he treated those two like kids.

"Hun, you know they hate it when we do that." Daisy spoke up; it was probably from her where Bill got the habit.

"Hehe" Yellow giggled, she was wearing her typical straw hat but had on a gorgeous white sundress and had her hair in a ponytail.

"So did you enjoy my match love?" I asked her putting my arms around her waist.

"Of course! Chuchu did too, She was really pumped when you sent out Pika!" my wife recalled

"Good to hear, how did you feel about Nexas' Pokémon though? I was just giving him some advice on how to further his bonds with his Pokémon, as that seemed to be what was holding him back. Well to me at least" I explained to my wife who had been given the nickname 'Poke-Whisperer' from the peoples of the region outside of Viridian and Palette.

She walked over to Nexas. "Would you mind releasing your Pokémon for a second? I'd like to have a chat with them, if you don't mind of course" she said flashing that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Umm…..Sure….. But what do you mean by 'chat'?" he asked her as he released his Pokémon. They still looked worn out from the battle.

"You seriously don't know?!" Blue said dumbstruck. Yellow being her best friend, she tended to be a little oblivious to the fact that not everyone knows as much about her as we do. "She's not called the Poke-Whisperer for nothing ya know."

"Poke…..Whisperer?" he continued becoming more confused.

"Just watch and learn!" Yellow said. She put her hands out in front of her and began to shine with a golden aura as she concentrated. I was awestruck at how much she looked like an angel at that moment. The Pokémon looked reenergized and pretty cheerful when she was done. "Yep, your Pokémon definitely trust you, but when I was speaking to them they seemed to have dis agreements amongst themselves, team synergy is important, you need to make sure that your Pokémon trust each other as well as they trust you, now that's not to say that they don't like each other, they just need to be more in sync. Personally I recommend spending a few days away and working with your Pokémon on synergy, work on some team strategy that will further their binds to the point where they can improvise if something goes wrong with one of their team mates, do that and I guarantee that you can win a Pokémon league!"

"Wow… thanks Mrs. Yellow! I'll be sure to do that!" he said happily. He returned his Pokémon and turned to me "Mr. Red I swear I won't disappoint you, it was nice meeting you all, I'll see you around!" and with that he ran off waving good bye.

"Well now that I've got the chance, Congrats on yet another championship Red!" Green said fist bumping me.

"Yeah good goin Red!" Blue gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek; she does this a lot, it was originally to make Green jealous when we were younger but now it's just a friendly thing. Yellow used to not like it but since it was her best friend she knew full well it was just friendly.

Everyone else congratulated me and then Green Pulled me over to the side, I had a feeling what it was about. "So is tonight the night?" I asked him

"Uhuh, but to be honest with ya bro, I'm nervous as hell!" my best friend said, and that got me. Green was **never **nervous.

"I understand bro, but I mean so was I! but you've gotta realize that, as long as it took you two to _finally _get together, you were in love WAY before that, she's gonna say yes bro!" I re assured him.

"Yeah I hope so…" he said with a nervous smile, he pulled a small aquamarine colored box our of his jacket pocket and looked at it. "But I still don't know it it's the right time"

"Dude I proposed to Yellow on her 18th birthday! We had only been dating for five years! You guys have been together for longer than that by now!"

"Yeah! By a year!" he said a little loudly, the girls looked over for a second and then went back to talking about whatever.

"Hey it doesn't matter just do it bro, you've got this!"

**Yellow's POV**

"Hey Yellow? Has Red been acting… Strangely?" Blue asked when the boys went over to talk, after Daisy and Bill went to go get their daughter, Lilly from the day care facility in the plateau.

"No, why?" I asked getting a little concerned for my BFF.

"I don't know how to explain it…. Greeny just seems to be acting… weird these past few weeks." She said with worry in her tone

"Weird? Like how?" I inquired

"Well like a few weeks ago he said he was staying a little late at the Gym… but when I went there the gym was closed! When I asked him about it he just got all nervous and came up with some story about having to help my brother that night. So naturally I called Silver and asked him about it, he said he and Green were watching 'Pro-Team Omega' at his and Soul's apartment." She explained

"Yeah so?" I asked her needing a little elaboration

"Green HATES Pro-Team Omega! He thinks it's childish, but he'd never tell Silver that because he doesn't want him to go back to how he used to be when Green and I first started dating"

I remembered that, Silver being my cousin, he used to tell me that he didn't want anyone going out with Blue unless he approved of them. "Yeah I see what you're saying… I don't know; try talking to him a little after the party, Kay sis?" Then we heard Green yelling something and we looked over at them, then looked back at each other.

"Yeah…. I'll talk to him after the party; I'm just worried that's all" she said fidgeting a little.

* * *

**Prof. Oak's Lab**

**Red's POV**

After that we gathered Pika and Chuchu who had run off to play, then we all flew back to Palette Town and went to Prof. Oak's lab where he had a party set up. He does this after every time I win the League. This time was particularly special though as it was me and Yellow's anniversary. As we walked in we were not only greeted by Prof. Oak, Daisy, Bill and The Kanto Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. But we were also greeted with our junior's from Johto and one of the Hoenn Dex-Holders, Emerald. "Congrats Red and Yellow!" everyone screamed.

"Hehe, Thanks all of you guys!" I said, holding Yellow's hand.

"Yes, Thanks! All of you!" Yellow said.

We started walking around and conversing with people then once we made our introductions Yellow pulled me off to the side. "Hey Red…."

"Yea? What's up hun?" I asked my wife.

"Have you noticed Green acting…. Strangely?" she asked looking a little concerned

"Umm no why?"

"Blue said that he claimed to stay late at the gym one night but when she went to check on him he wasn't there, then he tried saying he was with Silver!" Oh shit they know.

"It's nothing hun…I'm sure" I said as I kissed her forehead lovingly.

With that I walked over to where Silver and Soul were and grabbed him "Silver we need to talk. Now."

"Nnghh….. Red what are you-"

"Blue and Yellow are getting suspicious."

"Oh Shit…."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go tell Green that he's got an hour or so then he HAS to do it!" with that I went over to my best friend and pulled him aside.

"What!" he said shocked at what I just told him.

"You've got an hour to get ready, you'll know when the hours up."

"Alright…. Wish me luck bro." I patted him on the back and let him get his mind ready.

**_1 hour later_**

It was about time for Green to do his thing, I looked at him, he gave me a nod and a thumbs up. I grabbed Yellow and went to the center of the party area.

"Attention everyone! I'd like you're attention please! As you know it's Yellow's and my 5 year anniversary today!" Cheers erupted from the group "and I'd just like to say a few words to commemorate it. Yellow, when I first met you, you were a little girl being attacked by a Dragonair; I rescued you and then let you borrow Pika catch your first Pokémon, a Rattata whom you named Ratty. Little did I know that Two years later you would use that Pokémon and many others, as well as my own Pika, to help get me rescue me from the evil elite four, since then we had become good friends and a year later I had found out you were a girl when you helped Gold and our Pikachu's child, Pichu, beat the reformed Team Rocket. It was then that I started falling for you." All the girls awed and Yellow started to blush.

"Then a couple of years later after a trip to the Sevii Isles I rescued you in Team Rocket's Mobile HQ and we were turned to stone, after we were revived at the Hoenn Battle Frontier and we stopped the menace there I truly decided on my feelings for you, and decided I would ask you out, after that our love did nothing but grow. Now here we are celebrating my 4th Championship and our 5th year as one soul." She began to tear up at that.

"I love you with all of my soul Amarilla del Bousque Verde, Yellow of the Viridian Forest, but with us that whole time were two people who we both love very dearly, and we consider our best friends. Although at first they fought a lot, there was always something deeper, they were just too stubborn to admit it" the crowd laughed as they knew of whom we spoke. "But their love has blossomed as well and now I hand this over to my best friend, Green take it away."

I motioned for him to come to the center. He grabbed Blue and dragged her to the center."Aah Green what are you doing!?" she squealed as she was being dragged

"Shut it pesky woman!" he said in a loving tone, with a faint smile on his face

He continued where I had left off. "Blue. We've known each other for about 15 years now, and we've liked each other for most of that. I was too stubborn and prideful to admit it for a while but I decided that you were worth swallowing my pride for. I love you, and although you annoy the ever living hell out of me" paused for laughter "I still want to strangle you sometimes but… above all I love you." Awes. "And that's why…." He got down on a knee.

"Green…. Oh My Arceus! A-are you…. Oh My Arceus..." She started crying

"Blue, Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Green Oak?" he pulled out the box from earlier and opened it revealing a silver ring with a blue diamond set in it, and a silence of anticipation wafted over the entirety of the crowd.

"Of course I will!" She screamed throwing herself on top of Green sobbing uncontrollably with joy,

Once he got up she put out her hand and he happily slid the ring on. He was sporting the biggest smile I think I've ever seen on his face ever as he did it too.

"Oh my god, Red you _knew _this was gonna happen! Didn't you!" Yellow said when she got done Squeeing with her best friend over her engagement.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" I said as I gave her a passionate kiss

After that the party started to die down and we eventually left.

* * *

**Red and Yellow's House**

"Well congrats again you two." I said as we entered our house and left our newly engaged friends to go to their home in Viridian.

Now it was time for our personal gifts from each other. "Ok! It's time for presents!" Yellow said as she ran into the back room to grab a box. It was thin and wrapped in red paper; it had a yellow bow on it that said

"To my Knight in Red Fabric Armor, Love your sunshine 3"

"I haven't heard that nick name in a while. This is something awesome huh Princess?" I asked her.

"Well open it and see silly!" she said back beaming widely.

"OK love." I tore into the paper and was shocked to see what I did. It was an old picture of me and my brother, Crimson, from before the car wreck that took his and my father's life. "Oh my goodness…. Y-Yellow… where…How did you get this?!" I asked my eyes tearing up. That picture was lost when Sabrina abducted everyone from Palette town all those years ago.

"I was able to find it in your mother's old house, we searched for a few hours and I ended up picking up a memory from a Pokémon that must've been nearby and saw it end up where it did." She explained. I walked up to her, picture in hand and hugged her, realizing how blessed I was to have her as my soul-mate, as my true love.

"I love you so much…" I whispered in her ear, starting to stop crying.

"I know, I love you even more…." She said as she pulled out of the hug and kissed me. "Oh and another thing Red… You have another present." She said that kinda of weird, it sounded almost like she was trying to impersonate Blue….

"Really? What is it?" I asked Curious

"Heheh. You'll have to wait 'til after dinner." She said with a wink.

"Right so now it's my turn!"

**Yellow's POV**

"So as my present to the most beautiful Woman in the world I've decided to make a five star dinner for two!" Red said with passion in his eyes. He didn't let it be too well known but he was a phenomenal cook, he even taught our junior Diamond a few things, and that Boy's a professional Chef at the age of 18!

"… But before that happens, our two favorite Pokémon have a present of their own!" he continued

"Oh? What is it?" I asked he shrugged giving the "I don't know" Look

"Pika! Chuchu! Your turn!" our two Pikachu scurried down dressed in the accessories we got them for our wedding. Pika in a little dress collar and bowtie, and Chuchu in a light pink dress.

They led us outside into the back yard where they started to dance. They started to shower each other in electricity and used different voltages to change the color. I was amazed when they started to charge and release them into shapes such as hearts and Pokéball's, then they started to make out scenes from the time they had spent with Red and I, Our first Kiss, when we got engaged, the wedding reception, everything, I felt myself crying with joy, Red tightened his grip on me and I joined my hands with his. When everything was over I ran up to them and squeezed them as hard as I could. Trying to show my love when they squeaked Red told me I had to let them breath.

"Thanks you two" I said again, wiping tears from my eyes.

*Right, We love you guys so we decided to show it!* they said in return

"Okay now it's time to eat!" Red said as he picked me up bridal style and led me into the Dining Room. He closed the door after our Pikachu came back in.

I saw our first Pokémon standing there before us dressed as waiters. "Red what is this?" I asked

"They said they wanted to help, so I let them!" he said smiling happily

"Since when do you understand a Pokémon's thoughts?" I asked him a little skeptical

"Well when they come up to you holding those getups you can at least fill in the blanks babe!" he said laughing mildly

"Oh yeah I guess so" I said starting to laugh as well.

Once the dinner was finished, we sat down at the table as our Raticate and Poliwrath, served the spectacular meal that my husband had prepared.

"And I made your favorite desert!" He said as we finished our meal "Poli! Ratty! Would you please get the Cake please?" he said and a minute later they returned with a cake that held a rectangular ice-cream cake that said "Happy anniversary to my beloved Sunshine Princess" in yellow and red icing

"Hehe Red, You shouldn't have!" I said as I ran to the other side of the table and hugged him tightly.

"Oh but I did, and now we get to enjoy it." He said taking a little bit of icing and putting it on my nose, grinning mischievously.

We ate our desert in a childlike atmosphere; after we had our fill we put the rest on the freezer for another date and let our food digest while watching our favorite romantic comedy "Warm Bodies"

When the movie was over Red asked me "So what's my other present? I'm dying get what ever it is unwrapped!"

I had to laugh at this, as this present was courtesy of my BFF and sister, Blue. I whispered in his ear in the best 'sexy and seductive' voice I could muster "Not '**_What_**' but '**_Who_**' Red" I walked up stairs swaying my hips in a seductive manner. It took him a minute to figure it out, but I soon heard him rushing up the stairs. I had already gotten on the bed and was twirling a condom around in my hands. When he ran into the room there was only one thing I could think.

**Red's POV**

Oh tonight's gonna be one hell of a night!

* * *

**Well? How was it? Not too bad I hope!**

**I'll have the second chapter uo in a couple of weeks after i give this time to get read, and get a little feed back on it.**

**As always thanks for reading and R&amp;R**

**if you'd like to give the original a read and then drop your feelings on the rewrite that's fine too**

**Until Next time! Bye!**


End file.
